Little Sport on Bed
by SgtRL-3
Summary: As married couple, now Queen Elsa and Prince Consort Hans already have a family, however it can be better if they try to make another child... Even during diplomatic visits.


"Hans." Near the end of the afternoon tea party at the Isle of Wright Palace, Prince Hans of Arendelle suddenly heard his wife calling his name behind him.

As soon as he heard the sound, Hans quickly stopped chatting with a British Marquis and turned to look for her figure. However, in the crowd of people, a woman is obviously not so easy to found. Sure enough, more than ten seconds passed before he could find out where she was, Queen Elsa suddenly emerged from the gap between several people and appeared in front of him. Hans froze there, wondering how to ask her what she wanted.

The Queen also did not speak, pulled Hans's hand and dragged him to a remote corner of the ballroom. After glanced around to make sure no one was watching them both, she murmured near Hans's ear: "As you said, you will be with me today."

"Well? What? Do you think I'll be that kind of people?"

The Queen stared at Hans's eyes and daid slowly: "You think too much. We certainly have to make a good show of love abroad to ensure our own public image. I think you are a bit drunk, go back to the room first."

Two hours later, the two people were in their small room.

"Hmmmm..."

Hans at the desk slowly woke up. When he opened his eyes, he found that Elsa, who took off the afternoon dress, with only one set of underwear, was laid on his shoulder. He asked: "What do you want to do?"

"Don't worry, as long as we act fast enough, we certainly won't delay the schedule and we can rest assured."

"In addition - this time you came to dominate." Then Elsa slowly kissed his lips, her hands were clasping his shirt buttons from top to bottom.

At the same time, he was also untying the white silk tie behind her behind the bodice underwear; soon, the two clothes fell off his owner's body and the naked he and she were already lying on the double bed, face each other.

"You are quite experienced."

"Oh, thank you for this sparring." The Queen did not say anything, but steered his head slowly to the reddish brown that stood on her chest. Hans began sucking on her nipple, pressing the thumb of the other hand against the other side of the projection.

The sensation of numbness and dopamine from the chest passed through the nerves into Elsa's brain: "Ah, Hans, lighter, lighter! Or I can't stand it!" The queen's whole body is hot, she was wheezing and wheezing, and clutched his hands to his red-brown hair. Hans loosened his lips, stretched his right hand into the triangle below her, and began to tease her sensitive clit.

"It's so easy to get turned on. Should you be sensitive or be completely awakened?"

The Queen replied in tone without shy and displeasure: "See how you interpret it. If you want to make yourself more clever, use the latter; if you want to praise me, use the former."

Soon, Hans felt that her lower body was completely soaked. He turned slightly to reveal a smirk, slowly aligning himself to her entrance, then slowly inserting it to start the piston movement. She did not answer him. She just wrapped her legs around his hips and embraced his back with his arms, forcing him to stay deeper. After spending the half year of the running-in period, the Queen's body was already quite sensitive to the stimulation of the opposite sex; especially after she gave birth to their daughter, the feeling of pain and happiness at the beginning of had sex with him was only left the latter.

"Hans, let me give you more babies?"

Looked at the woman under her, he can not confirm Elsa's sentence is serious and said lightly: "A girl is not enough? And if I do not agree?"

The queen hugged Hans toward her torso, allowing her to speak near his ear. "I don't accept objections - just a little faster." At the same time she said this, the warm breath she exhaled also condenses in his ear.

The two people filled with pleasure in their minds are now filled with lust and joy in their eyes. At the same time, they turn off the "thinking" function of their brains. They only control their waists made reciprocating motion again and again according to their biological instincts.

The sound of water, the sound of physical collisions, and the buzzing of the bedsteads blew at once in the room.

After about two or three minutes of such an endless cycle, the Queen blushed and opened her mouth in a low voice. "Please..."

"Huh? What do you want?"

Elsa bit his lip and hurriedly said to the red-haired man in front of him: "Come on, or we'll miss the dinner... And if you can be more cooperative, we're more likely not to delay the schedule."

"Oh, you still remember this thing! Well, then I'll end it as soon as possible." Gently dropping a kiss on his wife's lips, Hans quickened his movements, just like the winter raging sea of the North Sea. The fierce movements made the queen's legs around his hips sore and she couldn't help but kneel down on the dark green sheets.

Suddenly a rushing knock came: "Mom, Dad, have you changed your clothes? I'm ready."

"Damn!" This was the idea that the Queen and the Prince flashed at yhat time. If their daughter had caught up with what her parents were doing on the bed, It's afraid that even Saint Paul came out to explain was not work! "Hey... don't worry, Sissi. Me and your daddy--ah!" At this moment, her world suddenly burst open, with only infinity gaps, like floating in the sky. At the same time, her inner wall tightly pressed against the hard objects in the body. After only a few seconds, Elsa felt a warm feeling in her lower abdomen.

As he slowly pulled erected out of her vagina, a few drops of white turbid liquid flowed slowly down her skin to the sheets. The queen was weak and soft in bed, her cheeks flushed, and her mouth murmured: "I can't move... I feel like the whole person is going to crack... Let me ease it."

After hearing the screams of a woman in her parents' room, Sigrid didn't know what was going on, but she didn't dare to go in but waited at the door to wait for her parents to get ready. Suddenly the voice in the room disappeared, just like nothing had happened. Ten minutes later, she still could not hear any movement. When the little princess was preparing to knock on the door for a second time, the door was opened from the inside and the queen in another evening dress, whose cheek was still slightly flushed, walked out from the room.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you just do in the room?"

Hans suddenly froze there and for a moment he didn't know how to answer. Fortunately, Elsa helped him get out of the dilemma: "We just managed to get you an extra sister or brother in the future. When you grow up, at some time you will try this with someone too."

Sigrid thought about two seconds. After understanding what this sentence means, the little princess suddenly smiled and asked, " It means I am going to be a big sister, mom?"

"Yeah! Let's go, the dinner is about to begin." The family of three down the stairs hand in hand.


End file.
